poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus and Wheeljack return/The Unicron Trap
This is how Optimus and Wheeljack return and the Unicron trap goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Unicron: What? A familiar resonance pure energy, not unlike Primus... one I have not encountered since ancient days. The Allspark! Bumblebee: Optimus and Twilight. Knock Out: I never thought I'd be so happy to see that big rig and that lavender Alicorn! Optimus Prime: We must keep the Allspark from Unicron's reach. Wheeljack: I thought the container was indestructible. Twilight Sparkle: Indeed. But if this vessel once trapped the Allspark, Optimus and I fear that it can also be emptied of it. Unicron: So, the Prime and the Princess return! Thomas: Ugh! Ugh! Bulkhead: Jacky! Unicron: Thank you, Prime and Twilight. For delivering the Allspark so that I may erase it from existence. Optimus Prime: Not while Twilight and I stand before you, Unicron. Megatron, you, Twilight, and I once united to save a world from Unicron. We must do so again. Unicron: Megatron may hear you, but he cannot help you. For he is enduring eternal suffering. Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most sacred relic are futile! My legion is within reach of Primus, your planet's very core. And we both know that the Allspark cannot thrive in a poisoned well. team move on Knock Out: Downside to wearing metal near a Polarity Gauntlet... Thomas: You're subject to the laws of magnetism. Bumblebee: Optimus, Twilight, go! Save the Allspark! Twilight Sparkle: I've been worse. So, how are we gonna get that thing to safety? Thomas: By the only means available to us under these most dire of circumstances. The very survival of our species upon this or any world depends upon it. is running with the Allspark Vessel Unicron: I shall devour your Allspark whole! Ryan F-Freeman: sighs Okay. Here. You have it. stops Unicron by fighting him Crash Bandicoot: Megatron! You are being controlled by Unicron! You must fight him! Fight him or you're no better then Ryan or Midnight Sparkle! Unicron: Megatron might hear you, Keyblade wielding orange Bandicoot. He can't HELP YOU! Megatron's mind, Megatron is screaming in pain Unicron: For your enemy is enduring eternal suffering. reality Ryan F-Freeman: Unicron the chaos bringer! Why you want the Allspark? gets tired Unicron: I think this bandicoot is tired, Ryan. Hiro: Baymax rocket fist! Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Since you got a new body so I give you this as an award for telling Sunset. Unicron: I think that's nice, Ryan. chuckles as he gives Unicron the Allspark vessel. When it opens up, it's empty Unicron: What?! A trick?! Ryan F-Freeman: April Fools! energy form gets sucked into the Allspark Vessel and the Terrocons turn to dust. Ryan looks at the Allspark vessel Ryan F-Freeman: Rust in peace, Unicron. Crash Bandicoot: Uh... Don't you mean "rest", Ryan? nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? How did you do? screams in pain Ryan F-Freeman: Pretty good. Matau T. Monkey: We did get some new allies for this. The Elements of Insanity, the Autofruit and created some two heroes. Who are they called? Ryan F-Freeman: Uh, Brutan Sparkman and Codset Shimmerbrother. Penn Zero: My friends and I came as soon as we got your call. Ryan F-Freeman: Penn Zero. You got here. And you're... you're... Crash Bandicoot: Late? Penn Zero: No. Matau T. Monkey: If that's what I know that Megatron might be dead. Penn Zero: Anyways, Ryan, as you were saying? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, yeah. You're in your Massive Morphy Merge Mech forms. Evil Ryan: How did he got to Cybertron? If you star in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess, Penn. Twilight will help Ryan and the blonde hair princess. I don't know her name. Penn Zero: Seen it before. Totally remember the name: Odette. Crash Bandicoot: I hope Twilight emptied the Allspark into the Matrix and not anything else. Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Crash, but some of the AllSpark was emptied into my horn. The rest is in the Matrix. Ryan F-Freeman: What?! You think I can get this out of you? Twilight Sparkle: No. Optimus and I need to merge with Primus. Ryan F-Freeman: If you do, I'll be alone like Sunset. How is that I'm not one with the Allspark? Including Evil me? Twilight Sparkle: You're a techno-organic. Techno-organics can't join the AllSpark. And Evil Ryan has Unicron's life-blood in him. And you will not be alone. You have the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Dark Energon. Twilight. I'm not going to lie to you but...crying I'm going to miss you when you die. Evil Ryan: Let's not get episodic here, Ryan. How did Twilight got some of the Allspark in her horn? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Can Twilight still use her magic? Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna tell you how some the Allspark got into my horn. during the final battle with Unicron, Optimus Prime walks over to Twilight, about to empty half of the Allspark into Twilight's horn but stops to tell her something Optimus Prime: Twilight. There's something I have to tell you. Twilight Sparkle: What? Optimus Prime: The AllSpark is about to be erased by Unicron. You and I must empty it into the Matrix and your horn to prevent that from happening. And the reason why I asked you to come with me was that I wanted to test your capabilities as a Prime. Twilight Sparkle: [ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer